The Obsession of Mine Kawasami
by JuliannaCherries
Summary: Mine Kawasami is an otaku like no other. Her favorite anime , Haruhi Suzumiya. When Mine's obsession reaches its limit and she wishes to live in the Haruhi Suzumiya world, next thing she knows, she is a student North at High, with no idea how she got there. But when Mine plays around with the story, she realizes she messed everything up... way more than she thought.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! For people who've never read my stories before, welcome! For people who've read my other work/works...HELLO AGAIN! I have returned! (Sort of)**

**Anyway, this is my 2nd story. I have a lot more published at this current time, I just edited this recently. The story is complete right now, I am just re-editing it. For those of you not familiar with my writing style, my average words per chapter usually fall between 1000-1800 words. But this is a prologue. I tend not to waste words, which mean I go right to the point of what I'm saying and don't spend 5 paragraphs describing a pencil. :l**

**Please favorite if you love the story. Please follow if you don't mind, it helps me out even though the story is over. Please please review, it's what us authors use as fuel for writing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay..." I breathed, my face literally inches away from the laptop screen. "I have 20 seconds..."

My finger was positioned on the left button of the mouse, and my eyes directed at the ON SALE IN... button.

"5...4...3...2...1..." I whispered. "ON SALE!"

I hit the mouse with my finger as hard as I could. A loading sign popped up as the page turned white.

"Yes! I-I think I did it." I shrieked, wiping my eyes excitedly. A message bounced up into my view. "Internet connection stopped."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, pulling my blue headphones off my ears.

I ran out of my room, and into the kitchen. My mother was standing at the counter, chopping up something for dinner. She turned around, andgasped.

"Sweetie...how long have you been in your room?"

"Mom! Where's the router?!" I yelled.

"In the study." I slid out of the kitchen, sprinted through the house, kicked open the door of the study, adjusted the router, and then hightailed it back to my room. I shut the door behind me, leaving me in complete darkness, except for the bright glow of my laptop, still on my desk, tilted sideways.

I pulled my headphones back on, and reloaded the page.

"No way..." I stared at the button, which used to say BUY NOW, but now it read SOLD.

"N-no way... I waited weeks for it to go on sale..." I whispered, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I heard a voice at my door, which opened, and a hand flicked the light switch on. I squealed, and hid my eyes behind my blanket that I had wrapped myself in.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, examining my room. It was a mess, but so was I. I could see through the mirror that my hair was all over the place due to my headphones, and I had dark circles under my eyes. My clothes were also stained from my small snacks that I had throughout the day. I didn't care about that right then, though.

"The action figure...sold! I-I didn't get it!" I cried, burying my head into a pillow. "It was the limited edition exclusive, Mom! The one with Mikuru in a kitty outfit..."

My mother smiled. "I have no idea what that is, but I'm sure you really did want it. It has something to do with animo and mange, right?"

"Anim-E and Mang-A, MOTHER, but no, not really. You wouldn't understand."

"I don't think I would either. Dear, I have to go and finish dinner, but after that, I'd be glad to hear about your Mikuru doll, alright?"

"SHE'S NOT A FRICKIN' DOLL!"


	2. Meet Mine

**Hey guys!**

**This is Chapter 2...it will get you introduced with my characters. Hope you like em'! **

**Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please follow even though the story is over, it helps me out a lot! Please, please review, it's basically like free candy for us authors. Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Mine Kawasami, and I am a proud otaku.

Most people think we're extinct, but that is not true at all. We hide in our bedrooms and survive on the latest episodes of anime, the new manga volumes, just released character songs, light novels, drama CDS, action figurines, my personal favorite, plushies, and whatever else that has to do with anime.

I also have green eyes, and am slim. But I am sad to admit I have no breasts whatsoever. And I am 15.

I am 15 years old, and have long brown hair that I always tie up into a high ponytail for school. I didn't care for school, most of it was useless to me. I'd rather be at home. As I said though, MOST of it was useless to me. That's right, I formed my own club, The Otaku Club, is what I called it. Most people thought I was crazy when I tried to form it, but there were others like me. Next thing I knew, we were a official club. We met after school 2 times a week, and I even found us our own clubroom. Pretty awesome, if I say so myself.

In my club, we talk about the latest merchandise, and conventions coming up.

My club consist of 5 people.

1: Suki Tamora: Suki has dark brown hair, and it touches her shoulders. She has blue eyes. Suki is always complaining about her weight, and it seriously annoys the hell out of us other members, although she's not even close to being overweight. She is always reading a manga, and keeps us updated about what dates new volumes will come out. She has taken a liking to slice of life and emotional animes. Lately I saw her playing some Key Visual Novels. She was sobbing her eyes out, and once she was done she picked up her phone and started watching the anime, moaning something about Ayu's situation not making any sense. I understood it.

2: Jun Asonoki: Jun is tall, skinny, has short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He doesn't smile much, but is a hardcore otaku. He is an expert on conventions, and tells us when to buy tickets online and stuff. He likes action and gory animes, and his favorite series is Darker Than Black. He always has his laptop with him, and taught me how to make GIFS. Haha. I'm lame, I know.

3: Kiyoko Sakayami: Kiyoko is pretty shy, and had long black hair. She loves everything otaku-related. She loves music, and has all the character songs for animes, and soundtrack CDs. She also can find us concert tickets. Kiyoko loves romance animes, and is obsessed with stuff like Ouran Highschool Host Club. She recently got hooked on the anime The World God Only Knows.

4: Hideki Misaka: Hideki is a incredibly handsome boy, with brown windswept hair. His golden eyes are very sparkly, and he is a dedicated otaku. He loves everything, and gives all animes and mangas a chance. He will always lend you whatever you need, and is an amazing person no matter how you look at it, but can be very sarcastic and rebellious about things, which is totally hot. But don't get the wrong idea about what I said, okay?

And, enter Mine Kawasami. The expert on anything and everything, and all the merchandise ever sold. Except the limited edition exclusive Mikuru figurine. Whatever.

I was a extreme otaku. And everyone agreed. I didn't decide on my own. That is why I am club president.

A little bit more about me: I do have a favorite series. Yep, you already know. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is the best series ever made, no doubt about it. At least that's my opinion. Everyone in the club admits they love this anime too. Suki loves the school scenes, and humor, like when Haruhi blackmailed the computer club president. Jun loves the fight scenes and powers, like the Ryoko and Yuki fight. Kiyoko loves the romance, like when Haruhi and Kyon kissed in the closed space. And Hideki and me love EVERYTHING about it. Sometimes, we roleplay as the SOS Brigade. I'll be Haruhi, Suki is Mikuru, Jun is Kyon, Kiyoko is Yuki, and Hideki is Koizumi. Everything works out.

Enough about what happens at school. At home, I'm even more of an otaku. Yeah, my house looks normal from most of the inside and outside. Except for my room. I have 100s of plushies stored on my shelfs and closets, and figurines in a special cabinet with a lock on it. I also have so many posters you can't even see my wall. I have 5 bookshelfs just full of light novels, manga, anime, and drama CDs. Every anime you can think of, I probably have seen and have merchandise for. I have my own laptop, which I use all the time, and of course my own little gaming pad, whatever you like to call it, but I personally call it a PFP. (Yeah, I referenced something there, deal with it.)

I also have headphones which I wear all the time. I like to pop CDS into my laptop.

I could go into detail about my collection, but you don't want to be sitting here for 3 hours, I don't think so anyway, so I'll keep going.

It was after school. I was waiting in the clubroom for Kiyoko, who was late, with Suki, Jun and Hideki.

Once she arrived, she bowed.

"I am very sorry for being late! I had to speak with a teacher." She explained nervously, in her small quiet voice.

Our break was over, and we were meeting for the first time since before break.

"It's fine." I replied.

She sat down. I leaned forwards in my chair, and put my elbows on the table.

"So, how was break?"

"We don't want to talk about that right now!" Suki exclaimed, staring at me with big eyes.

"Where's Kitty Mikuru?" Hideki smiled.

I sighed.

"I don't have her."

Everyone stood up in shock, and looked at me.

"What?!" They all cried.

"I thought you waited months for that!" Kiyoko chirped.

"That I did." I murmured.

"You sat in your room for an entire day waiting for it to go on sale!" Jun said, astonished.

"Damn straight." I muttered.

"I thought you wanted it more than anything..."Suki cried.

I stood up.

"IT'S ALL THE INTERNET'S FAULT! CURSE YOU INTERNET!" I screamed, pointing up to the sky.

Everyone stared at me, confused.

Silence...

"What?" Hideki whispered.

"Why is she pointing at the sky?" Kiyoko squeaked.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, making everyone jump up. I told them what happened, with my router and connection.

"I'm sorry, Mine." Suki sighed.

"It's fine. I don't want to talk about it anymore. What about you guys"

Suki was the first to speak up. "It was terrible!" Everyone turned to her.

"I was in the middle of watching Clannad After Story, when it got so sad, I turned to ice cream for help..."

By then, we could all tell where this was going.

"And, by the end of the break, I had gained 5 pounds!" She whined.

Hideki patted her on the shoulder as she began to sob into her hands.

"You really eat when you get sad?" I asked.

She lifted her head and nodded.

"Why? You don't?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I mean, when I get sad, not that I do a lot, I just cry in my blanket. And with me, it only lasts for a minute. Of course, when I'm in my room for a long time, I have to go grab a snack, but by that I mean a few granola bars or something. That's all I need."

Suki stared at me in shock.


	3. The Otaku Ban

**Hey guys, I'm going to start writing little notes for this story. Thank you for all the support I'm getting, it's really motivating me to write this! I am trying my best to stay excited, but with my other story reaching it's end, it's kind of hard, if you know what I mean...anyway, on with the story. **

**Reviews would be very helpful, and if you're liking the story, make sure to follow and favorite! Thank you.**

* * *

As soon as I got home, I rushed into my room, shut the door, and flicked off the light. I threw my bag onto my bed, sat in my desk chair, and felt around for the computer on the wooden surface. I didn't feel it. Next thing I knew, I was sprawled out on the desk feeling around for the top of my slick laptop. The light suddenly turned on, and I stumbled off the desk and fell onto the ground. I looked up to see my mother standing above me.

"The light...is bright..." I whispered as I got onto my feet. "Mom, what is it? Make it quick, I have some important work to do."

"Sweetie, me and your father are a little concern-" She was cut off by me screaming.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed. "WHO CLEANED MY OTAKU CAVE?"

The bed had been made, the floor sweeped and vacumned, trashcan emptied, desk wiped, and all merchandise put in some random place it didn't belong.

"Me. It was very messy." My mother said.

"WAAH, NO!" I cried. "NARUTO MANGAS DON'T GO HERE! AND WHAT'S MY PLUSH ICHIGO DOING IN THE MANGA SHELF?!" I scurried around the room, picking things up and putting them back where they belonged.

My mother sighed. "Anyway, Mine. Your father and I are concerned about you. All you do is spend time in this dark room, on your laptop. You don't even join us for meals anymore. Other girls your age like to go out and shop and play sports."

I chuckled. So it was one of those talks, huh.

"Anyway, you are not allowed to hide in this room after school anymore. We want you to go outside and play a sport or go to the library or do SOMETHING productive. It will be like this until we see you becoming interested in other things. And until then, we have also confiscated your laptop."

My jaw dropped. No way in hell.

"You're kidding, right?"

My mother pushed my too-shocked-to-move self out of the house.

"Be back in 2 hours for dinner. And don't you dare go and buy anime with this." She said, handing me 2000 yen. She slammed the door, leaving me standing there on the porch. No...way...did that just happen?! I scrolled through my contacts list on my cell, and called Suki, immediately telling her about my situation. She said she'd meet me at the mall in ten minutes. I hopped on my bike, which I haven't used in years. It was still a perfect size, though. Hmph.

By the time I got there, I saw Suki standing at the entrance, waiting for me. She waved.

I locked my bike up, and walked over to her.

"Wow, you rode your bike here?"

"Yeah, don't even ask."

We walked through the entrance, and immediately bought some pocky. I got a vanilla flavored box with the money my mother had gave me, and Suki was happily munching on strawberry flavored pocky.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a diet?" I asked, making Suki nearly spit out her half-chewed piece.

"Oh god, that's right." Suki cried, looking down at the remaining sticks."I guess one more won't hurt." She said, and stuffed her face. She would never learn.

"I'm really shorry, Mine." Suki said, her mouth full.

"Swallow before you talk to me, and yeah, you should feel sorry for me. Everyone in the whole damn world should feel sorry for me right now." I replied, angrily.

"In a bad mood, huh?" She asked, throwing the empty box into a nearby trash can. "It's okay, I know something that will help us kill time." Suki lead me into a bookstore, and dragged me to the manga section.

"I can't buy anything here." I muttered.

"It's okay, you like to browse, right? They let you read while you're here. Surely you can finish a volume."

I guess she was right. Suki immediately found the manga of Chobits and began to read, and I looked through the shelfs.

"I've read all of these..." I sighed.

"Reread something good!" Suki's voice called out.

I found myself at the Haruhi section, and picked up a manga. I flipped through it.

"Oh, this one covers The Intrigues..." I walked over to the couches and sat down next to Suki.

"How is it?" I asked.

"Okay." She murmered, not taking her eyes off the page.

"You've never read Chobits before?"

She looked up at me. "I've watched a little of the anime, but that's it. This isn't really my taste."

"Oh..." I said, opening up my manga.

We read for about 15 minutes, and then Suki shut her book and put it back. She came back with a new title.

"Fruits Basket? You seriously haven't read that?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You'd love it. I know Kiyoko does."

She beamed and sat down. Before we knew it, an hour past, and it was time for me to head home.

"Do you mind if I buy these?" Suki asked, holding up a few Fruits Basket volumes.

"I don't care." I responded. Suki checked her items out, and we headed for the entrance, where we made our departures. On the way home, I thought to myself, this little trip had taken my mind off the whole otaku ban incident, but I was still angry and upset about it. I would show no mercy once I got home.

I stomped into the house, where my father was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, and my mother was chopping up who cares what at the counter. She turned around and beamed at me. "Hello, darling. How was it?"

"A living hell." I replied, and slammed the leftover money onto the counter. "I don't want the rest."

"What did you buy?" My father asked.

"Pocky." I muttered.

"Oh."

"Are you excited to eat dinner as a family again?" My mother chirped.

"No, to tell you the truth I want you to finish cooking as soon as possible so I can go to bed."

"It's kind of early to go to sleep. Why don't you hang out with us?" My father suggested.

"Not in the mood. Never will be." I said. After that, my parents stopped trying to make conversation with me, and I ate dinner. Then I went to my room, and changed into my pajamas.

I stared out my window and thought to myself.

You know what I would like a lot? To get out of this stupid world and live with Haruhi Suzumiya and the gang in their world. A world full of adventure, and magic. Not like my world. I hated this place. I fell back onto my bed, and pulled the covers over myself. Then, as I began to drift off, my final thoughts were;

"I wish I could live in that world. I really do."

_"I wish someone new and exciting would appear in our lives...maybe someone from a different world or something!" _


	4. I Hate My Life Now

**OH NOOOO! I have no idea how long the hell it's been since I last updated this, maybe a week or something, but I have a feeling everyone was mad at me. Sorry guys, I usually update faster than that! Anyway, I have added a few references in here, see if you can catch em'. Chapter 4 will be a little short. Sorry. Please follow and favorite if you are loving/liking the story! Please please review...it helps and motivates me. **

**Here you go, Chapter 4!**

* * *

I woke up, and felt really dizzy.

I guess I didn't sleep well. My eyes were red, and my hair was matted. Crap, what kind of dream did I have? Whatever, trying to remember would just waste my time. Not that I have anything to do. My parents insisted on ruining my life. I glanced around the room to make sure my mother hadn't came in and tried to reorganize my stuff again. That would've really pissed me off. I patted my hair, and tried to comb through it.

I didn't bother to change, and stumbled out into the hallway, still very sleepy. My mother stood there, with a laundry basket in her arms, and observing the situation of me looking like a zombie pressed up against the wall. She beamed.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Mrmmm..." I mumbled back, pushing past her to get into the kitchen. She looked back at me.

"Be careful!"

Shut up.

I made my way into the kitchen, where my dad was sitting at the couch. Yes a couch, we're not very traditional.

"Hi, honey."

"Stop calling me baby names. I'm 15." I snapped.

He sighed and turned to the TV.

I sloppily made breakfast for myself.

I gobbled it up, and went to take a shower, but was interrupted by my phone buzzing to the tone of "Hare Hare Yukai." I slid my finger across the screen to answer.

"What?" I asked, already knowing who it was.

"You have to turn on the TV." Suki's voice boomed through the speakers. Oops. I turned the call volume down.

"What's on?" I asked, obviously not as enthusiastic as Suki wanted me to sound.

"They are doing School Rumble reruns! A ton of em'! All day!" She shrieked.

"Yay." I said. School Rumble was one of my favorites, but I didn't care. And I couldn't watch it anyway.

"Kiyoko is coming later tonight for a sleepover! We are gonna watch it together. Then after that, we are staying up all night watching Kanon 2006! I hope it's as good as the visual novel..."

"Shut up." I muttered, but she didn't hear me and kept rambling on.

"WE HAVE POCKY! STRAWBERRY POCKY! AND OTHER AWESOME CANDY! AND AMERICAN FOOD!" She yelled.

"You're dieting." I mumbled. She obviously didn't hear me.

"Aww, man. It's gonna be awesome. Too bad you can't come." She sighed. IF YOU KNEW THAT THE WHOLE TIME, WHY BOTHER CALLING ME?!

"Suki, stop. I don't care. Goodbye." I said. I slid my finger across the screen again, hanging up. The phone buzzed again, but this time I declined it.

Instead of going to the shower like planned, I made my way into my room, and locked the door. They couldn't stop me. I slid over to my shelfs, and grabbed my Haruhi picture fanbook. I began to flip through it. A knock echoed from my door.

"What are you doing?" My father's voice demanded.

"Napping." I replied, my eyes sparkling as I flipped through the photo album.

Haruhi Suzumiya, the eccentric but amazing brigade leader.

Mikuru Asahina, the moe mascot who was so vulnerable it was adorable.

Yuki Nagato, the quiet bookworm, who actually was cute in her own way...

Itsuki Koizumi, the enigmatic handsome transfer student...

and Kyon.

Then my favorite picture in the album was at the very end. All the members, in one place. You know the picture I'm talking about. Haruhi's in a chair, smiling, Mikuru in her maid outfit with the tray, blah blah...

I sighed. I loved them all. Why couldn't-why couldn't it be real? A tear dropped from my eye.

It landed on Nagato. I stared at the tear as it melted away. Wait...

I was feeling dizzy again, and my vision was blurry. All I could see was the photo. What was going on?

Was I going to pass out? I felt like it. I opened my mouth to call out to my parents, but stopped. The door was locked. Oh crap. Then, the picture faded away, and I saw colors. Dozens. Red, blue, green, yellow, and pink all swirled around. Then I heard Haruhi's voice.

"I will find them someday! Aliens, time travelers, espers, sliders, whatever! I will find someone like that!"

"I wish I could live in the Haruhi Suzumiya world." I heard my own voice say. Didn't I say that last night? Wait, why was I remembering it now?

"W-why did you lock the door?!" Mikuru's voice squealed.  
"Itsuki Koizumi. It's very nice to meet you all." Koizumi's voice said.

"Yuki Nagato." Yuki murmered.

Then, the colors disappeared, and I lost all senses, and my world faded to black.

_"I want it to happen now!"_


	5. Is This A Dream?

**Thank you for helping me get to Chapter 5! I would have not been able to do this without everyone's help! Thank you! But please, still review so I can get some input from my readers, and follow and favorite if you like the story. I apologize for taking so long to update, I'm getting lazy. Here we go... sorry about the short chapter.**

**Oh, and if you're going to review, I have a question to ask you. Put the answer in your review!**

**If you were in the anime like Mine is, would you have acted the same way as she did? If yes, why? And if no, why not and what would you do?**

**(All for data purposes.) :p **

* * *

Some people ask me how I heard about Haruhi Suzumiya. It was 2 years ago, and I was looking for an anime to watch. I had seen some other animes, and thought they were pretty cool. Fruits Basket, School Rumble, light stuff like that. I didn't start experiencing the real thrills of anime until later. Haruhi was the start of that. I found the anime from a video on the internet about someone's favorite theme songs.

I liked to listen to the theme songs and watch them, because they usually gave me a good idea of what the anime itself was like. And Haruhi happened to be on that list. Watching this beautiful girl walk was more entertaining than I would have thought. Then they showed her cheerleading, and some girl with really big breasts doing it too... and some guy shaking his head..I couldn't help thinking about what this was about. Then, it showed three eyes, all different, but really cool looking, then, some computer text, a book flipping pages, and...was that a knife?! A girl was standing there with her hands open and snow falling...then the girl from earlier ran forwards and tons of characters popped up... and my eyes were literally glued to the screen for the rest, and before I knew it I was finished with the opening theme.

Then I knew, I had to watch The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

My eyes snapped open, and I jumped to my feet.

Whoa...what happened to me? I was still in my room, and the door was still locked. Everything was in it's place. Great. I must've fainted passed out. Wow, this whole thing is taking control of me, isn't it? Then, I noticed something was wrong.

Almost a whole shelf of merchandise was gone.

I screamed. Someone knocked on my door. I stumbled towards it and unlocked it. My mother stood there.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"WHERE'S MY HARUHI MERCHANDISE?!" I screamed. She looked startled, then confused.

"Haruhi?" She questioned.

"SUZUMIYA. Remember when I was obsessing over that action figure I tried to get over the internet?" I cried.

"No."

"HUHHH?!" I croaked loudly.

"Mine, I came in to tell you dinner is ready. You have to eat now. School starts tomorrow, remember?"

"S-School?" I asked. If I remember correctly, we were in the middle of the weekend...school wasn't supposed to start back up again until two days...

"Yes, Mine. Now come with me. Oh, and I ironed your uniform, for tomorrow!" She smiled, holding it up.

...

That wasn't my uniform. It was the uniform for North High. From my favorite anime, the school...Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, and Koizumi all went there...

No way...I ran to the window. The snow was all gone, and replaced by green grass. What the hell was happening? Had I gone insane? Was this a dream?

"Mom...what school do I go to?" I whispered.

"North High, of course. The new school year is starting tommorow." She answered, placing the uniform on my bed.

This was a dream.

"N-North High?" I asked, picking up the uniform, and observing it from all angles.

"Yes..." My mother spoke, hesitantly. "It's your school uniform, Mine. I don't see what the problem is."

"This thing...costs a lot of money..." I whispered, stroking the hem of the sleeves.

"Not especially..." My mother sighed. "Not as much as your supply fee or whatever it's called." That wasn't true. This was literally the best replica of the North High Uniform I had ever seen. It looked exactly like it. No joke. It didn't look like any of the crappy cosplay outfits I had bought online.

"C-Can I put it on?" I asked.

"Mine, are you alright?"

I slowly slid off my shirt, and I was wearing it. I looked like someone from the anime! This was the best freakin' dream ever!

I danced around my room, and laughed hard. My mother left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hopefully this dream will last so I get to go to school!" I shouted. I collapsed onto my bed, and everything felt so real. This dream must've been the most real I've ever had. Well...maybe not, I never remember any of my dreams. I sighed, and pulled the covers over me. I don't have time to eat dinner. I have to fall asleep, and wake up "tomorrow"!

I closed my eyes.

* * *

I sat straight up in bed. What the hell?! Oh wait...am I still dreaming?

I glanced down at her clothing, and sure enough, my North High uniform stared back at me.

I giggled, and jumped out of bed.

"Yay!" I cried, and skipped out of the room. I got ready in the bathroom, which meant washing my face and brushing my teeth and all that crap. Then I slid into the kitchen, and grabbed something out of the fridge. My mother came in.

"Oh, Mine...you...didn't eat dinner last night." She said, putting some dishes away.

"I know, and I don't care!" I said loudly. She looked slightly taken aback. I gobbled up my food, then raced out my door. I studied the surroundings. I was in some kind of suburban neighborhood. I thought back to the anime.

"NO WAY!" I shouted. "I get to take the hill?!"

I nearly tripped over my own feet sprinting towards the downtown, and as I finally made it into the main street, I noticed there were other people in North High uniforms, walking through the streets, most of them with friends. I searched around, for a familiar face. Nobody I knew was there.

I followed the students. Before I knew it, we were walking up the hill. The legendary hill, the one Kyon walked up to school every single day. But wait, this was the first day of the new school year! Which meant...I gasped.

I turned back, and sure enough, and little building with a alleyway leading to the sidewalk was behind me. Kyon walked through there...on the first day of school.

No way.

He looked like the guy. He walked like the guy. He WAS the guy! Kyon!

He began to walk up the hill. What was I supposed to do? I had no idea if I was in the same class as him and Haruhi! I had to make my move, NOW. Judging by what happened in the story, Kyon is currently in the middle of his opening monologue. Hmmm...

Without thinking, I let him pass me, then ran up behind him and jumped onto his shoulders.

"Gahh!" He shouted, nearly stumbling onto the ground. He looked up at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He cried.

I paused, thinking about what to say next. I didn't mean to do that...

"G-Get off me!" He shouted. People began to look our way. I hopped off his shoulders. I guess I would just wing it.

"I'm Mine Kawasami!" I exclaimed, before he could even ask. He stared at me in shock.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No. I know you though."

"Huh?"

"Kyon, what's your real name?" I asked.

"Uh, it's-" He started, but was interrupted by some guy coming up to Kyon. Kunikida.

"Hey Kyon, it's been a while hasn't it?" Kunikida said.

"Yeah..." Kyon muttered.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to me. I nearly fell jumping in front of him.

"Mine Kawasami! Nice to meet you, Kunikida!" I smiled.

"Umm...hi. How do you know my name?"

I giggled. "I know everything, silly!" I laughed and skipped away.

As I skipped away, I could hear the two boys talking. About some weird girl who just jumped on Kyon's shoulder's, most likely. This was perfect! I was loving this dream!

But little did I know, that one action had changed everything.

Soon, we made it to the school. I honestly couldn't stop fangirling over my situation, but I didn't care. I skipped into the school, and went straight to the office.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten what class I'm in!" I smiled, as I was at the school office. I didn't know. I just hoped I was actually enrolled...

"Name." The lady at the desk droned.

"Ummm..Mine Kawasami." I said, not as enthusiastic as my character was supposed to sound. Whatever, this lady practically drained it all out of me. She handed me a piece of paper, with my classes and stuff. I scanned it. Perfect.


	6. Mikuru Beam!

**Hey guys, I finally finished Chapter 7! I am on vacation, and didn't have access to a computer, so I had to type this out on my phone. Annoying. Anyway, wow, this story got a ton of favorites and follows for last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! I found myself smiling as I read it. I just love Mine! (She's my own OC, but we're like, besties, so yeah :p) Okay, a few more things...ah, ****I better start. Please review, follow, and favorite! Thank you.**

This. Is. The. Best. Dream. Ever.

I was sitting right across from her. The god. The potential for auto evolution. The distortion in space time.

Haruhi Suzumiya.

She looked exactly like she did the first episode. Her long hair hadn't been cut yet, and a sour expression was plastered onto her face. And Kyon sat right in front of her. I scanned the room, and saw some other familiar faces. Kunikida was here.

Along with Ryoko Asakura. I smiled sinisterly. I knew what I was doing later.

Finally, Okabe came into the room. It was time for everybody to introduce themselves. I dug around in my pocket, and found my cell phone right as it came to Haruhi's turn. I held it up, and began to record. I was about to witness a moment I would never witness again. I had no idea how long this dream would go on, so I was sure filming this would be good.

Haruhi stood up.

Kyon had a stupid and happy look on his face. His introduction was kind of lame, I understand why you only heard the end of it in the anime.

I zoomed in on Haruhi.

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya. From East Junior High." Haruhi exclaimed. I mouthed the words with her. "First off, I'm not interested in ordinary people. But if any of you are aliens, time travelers, or espers, please come see me. That is all." She sat down. The room was silent. But I realized nobody was looking at Haruhi. Everyone was staring at me.

"Miss Kawasami." Okabe said, in front of me. "What are you doing?"

My phone was held up in my hand, still recording. Damn...

I hit the red button once more, and began to put it away. Okabe snatched it though, and walked back to the front of the room.

"See me after school, Miss Kawasami." He said.

Damn him! How was I supposed to stalk Haruhi all day if I was needing to pick up my cell?

Then we had some free time to talk. Kyon was going to turn around and ask Haruhi if the stuff she said earlier was serious in a few seconds. I waited, not taking my eyes off them.

Kyon stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey, you're the girl who jumped on top of me this morning, right?" He asked.

I was too shocked to move.

"Y-Yes." I said. Why was he talking to me? My gaze whipped from Haruhi to Kyon.

Then again, this was a dream. I could change up the story a little.

"Can you tell me what that was about?" He smiled, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, but girls usually don't do that to me."

"I wanted...to say...hello." I answered, carefully. He looked at me confused.

"Well...then why didn't you?" He asked.

"Because jumping on guy's shoulders is fun?"

"Alright...do I know you?"

"Sort of." I replied.

"Okay, well, Kawasami, right? Nice meeting you." He said, and went back to his seat. I watched him carefully as he sat down. He didn't turn around to talk to her.

Hmmm...

* * *

I was walking down the hallway. It was lunch right now, but I had better things to do. I went to the school office.

"Excuse me, but which class is Mikuru Asahina in?" I asked the receptionist.

"Huuuhhhhhh?" The lady droned.

"MIKURU ASAHINA. HER CLASS NUMBER." I practically shouted.

The lady nodded, and slowly wrote a number down onto a piece of paper after consulting the directory. Damn, I was getting sleepy just being around her. I shuffled out of the room, but got back my energy as I entered the hallway.

I found the classroom, and ran inside. There she was, sitting by the window, spacing out.

Without doing much fangirling, I pulled her out of the room.

She snapped back to our world.

"Ahhh! Who-who are you?!" She cried.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." I answered, letting go of her hand. "I actually heard you were very nice from someone, and wanted to meet you myself. Mine Kawasami."

"Uh, I'm-" Mikuru started.

"Mikuru Asahina, I know. I know you're a junior too. I also was wondering if we could be friends." Wow, I was playing it pretty cool, not much fangirling. It was all happening on the inside, where I was about to pass out.

"A-ah, okay!" Mikuru smiled. "Can I please call you Mine?"

"Sure. Can I call you Mikuru?"

"Sure!" Mikuru giggled.

"Wait, one more thing..."I said, pulling out my camera. I was clever, bringing a backup. F**k this, Okabe!

"Can I take a picture with you?" I asked.

"Umm...why?" Mikuru squeaked.

"C'mon, I just want to try my new camera out. Can you do this?" I questioned. I held up two fingers and put it up to my eye, the opening in the middle showing my closed eye.

"O-Okay." She stuttered. Mikuru held her shaky hand up to her eye. She winked, and tried to hold it to her.

I smiled, and put my arm around her.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, on the count of 3, say MIKURU BEAM!" I cried.

"Whaaa?! Oh...o-okay."

"1...2...3..." I said.

"Mi-Mi-MIKURU BEAM!" Mikuru squeaked.

I grinned. The camera flashed, and I viewed the picture. It was perfect. I couldn't stand it anymore. No more internal fangirling.

"I have to go now." Mikuru said, turning around.

"WAIT!" I shouted.

"Huh?" She asked, turning around.

I ran up to her from behind, wrapped my arms around her, and grabbed her breasts.

"UWAHHH!" Mikuru screamed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" I laughed. These things were big! I looked down at my own flat chest. I sighed, and released Mikuru, who ran down the hall, screaming. I doubt she'd be my friend, much less come near me now. Oh well, I got what I wanted.

Now, my next target. Koizumi hadn't transferred in yet, so I had only one person else I wanted to see.

I made my way to the Literature Club room.


	7. The Truth

**Hey guys, I finished Chapter 7 pretty quickly, didn't I? Oh well. Wow, this story was getting popularity fast since the last 2 chapters! Thank you to all my followers, favoriters, reviewers, and readers in general! Please follow, favorite, and review if you have not already! I love to hear what the readers think. If you have a request for a story, please message it to me, or if you do not have an account, write it in your review! Thank you! **

**New question for my reviewers:**

**Who would you visit first? Mikuru or Yuki? And would you have acted the same way as Mine when you did?**

**Here we go...**

* * *

"I HAVE ARRIVED!" I screamed, kicking open the door to the Literature Club room.

Yuki Nagato sat in the corner of the room, still wearing her glasses, not looking up from the book she was reading. I walked over to her.

"Hi Yuki!" I smiled, patting her on the head. She looked up at me.

"Hello."

"I'm Mine Kawasami!"

"Oh."

"I would like to become friends!"

"Oh."

"Will you be my friend?"

"Yes."

I pumped my fist.

"YES!" I grinned. I turned back to Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki, can I take a picture with y-"

"You do not belong here."

The whole room was silent.

My smile faded.

Wait...what?

"What...what did you say?" I asked.

"You do not belong here, Mine Kawasami."

...

"Wha-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"You are not from this world. Your data has caused another explosion in space time."

Huh?!

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I cried.

"You know that your data has been transmitted into this world, correct?" Yuki asked.

"I-I..."

Yuki's clear as glass eyes stared back at me.

"This-This is a dream!" I exclaimed.

There was a pause.

"This is not a dream. You are currently experiencing real things." Yuki said.

"Wait...so you're saying I'm not dreaming?" I asked, my hands shaking.

Nagato nodded.

I was speechless. Then I nearly collapsed.

**"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" **I screamed. I tried running out of the room, but hit my head on the door instead.

"Ow." I muttered, standing up. Then I went back into Otaku mode.

"My lifetime wish has come true I can't believe it I mean this kind of stuff only happens in dreams but this isn't a dream it's real life Nagato said so so it must be true I am so excited my wish came true I get to live in the same world as my idol OH MY GOD!" I yelped. I fell to my knees, and took a deep breath.

"You need to go back." Yuki said.

I slowly lifted my head.

"Wha...wha...why?" I whispered.

"Your existence has changed time itself. It has changed the future drastically, and if it is not repaired immediantly, a negative will occur."

"My...existence has changed the future?" I asked.

Wait...

I remember...I jumped on Kyon's shoulder's as he was walking to school, didn't I? That caused Kyon to come and talk to me instead of Haruhi. Which means...Kyon might never talk to Haruhi again?

And...that means...the SOS Brigade...will never be formed...

My eyes widened.

No. Freakin'. Way.

I...I messed up the story!

"The error in the space time continuum must be corrected." Nagato repeated.

"But...this is an anime..." I said.

"This is not an anime. People from other worlds can view other worlds in different ways. In your world, you have a visual of what happens in our world, perceived as an...anime. And in your world, people from other worlds view your world as a...story." (Hehehe...see what I did there?)

"Are-are you serious?" I questioned.

Yuki paused, and then nodded.

"Umm...Yuki? What is the negative that will happen if..the error is not corrected?"

"Data termination."

"Data...termination?" I asked.

"All this world's data will be terminated. Everything. Everyone. Including you."


	8. The Confrontation

**Hi everyone!**

**My pen name has been changed, just to let everyone know. I was JuliannaCherries, but my username was changed temporarily to Anne7857 for complicated reasons. It'll be changed back soon, don't worry.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favorites! If you have not already reviewed, followed, or favorite, I'd love if you would! Any requests for other stories, message me or leave it in your review.**

* * *

I was speechless.

"What?" I repeated.

"We will all be deleted." Nagato repeated. I stared at her.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"Do you fail to understand me?" She asked.

"I-I don't know!" I cried, stepping towards her, my ponytail whipping to the side and eyes watering.

Nagato was silent, and turned her head back towards book.

"Can't _you_ fix the error?!" I screamed.

"I am not capable of performing that ability."

"What about the Data Overmind?!"

" The ability of space time error correcting has not been mastered yet."

"S-so there's nothing I can do?!" I yelled, throwing my hands out in an exaggerated fashion.

"There is one possibility, but there is no guarantee it will work."

"Tell me!"

"You must go back."

...

"Really?" I moaned.

"Yes."

"There's no way I can stay?"

"Correct."

"Ah, DAMMIT!" I cried. First I find out that I'm inside my favorite anime, then I find out if I don't leave, I die, along with all the characters? And the anime will no longer exist?

"How do I go back?" I asked.

Yuki was silent.

"That is unknown."

"W-what?"

Wait, so Nagato doesn't know how I can go back? Then..how the hell am I supposed to?!

"Do you have any ideas?!"

"Yes."

I was silent, waiting for her to continue. Nothing happened. I sighed.

"Can you TELL me the idea you have?"

"If you place all of the keys together, it will most likely send you back automatically." Nagato said.

I facepalmed.

"CLEARER, PLEASE?"

"The five keys must be gathered together."

I was silent. I think I understood. The movie...my eyes widened. I had an idea.

"Bye, Yuki." I exclaimed, running out the door.

I sprinted down the hallway. A ring echoed through the hallway. I guess the last period of the day had ended. I was out of the room for, what, 25 minutes?

Okabe would so let me have it...but damn him, I had other things to do.

The halls were crowded with students, trying to get to the door downstairs. I pushed past everyone, and ran down the stairs. Where was she?!

I stumbled out the door, and my eyes darted side to side. Then I saw her. Haruhi was way down the path, but I could still see her dark long hair swishing from side to side as she began to walk down the hill. It was amazing I could still see her. But she would vanish from my sight any second now. I couldn't let that happen.

My legs flew in front of each other, and my surroundings changed fast. Everything was blurry around me except her clear figure, and in around 30 seconds, I was right behind her.

Her head whipped around, to see me coming at her.

"AH!" She cried, jumping out of the way.

I turned to her, and took a deep breath. But before I could say anything, two girls ran up to us.

"Mine Kawasami, right?!" One of the girls cried.

"Did you _see _how fast you just ran?! You must've done a fifth of a mile in less than 30 seconds!" The other squealed.

"I don't care about running, I'm trying to talk to Haruhi!"

" I don't think I ever gave you permission to call me by my first name." Haruhi muttered.

"WHATEVER!" I literally yelled in her face. She looked alarmed by my outburst. I turned back to the girls.

"GO AWAY."

They hesitated, but slowly walked the other direction, whispering to each other.

"Haruhi Suzumiya!" I called, jogging back up to her. She had began to walk away.

"What do you want? Who are you anyways?"

I sighed, and was silent. What _did _I want?

"Wait, aren't you from my class?" She asked.

"Y-yes!" I exclaimed.

"Well? What do you want?" She repeated, crossing her arms. "Look, if you just want to chat, I don't have time for it." She began to walk away again.

"_Hey, wait!_!" I cried. I began to run after her. She looked back, and her eyes widened.

"S-Stop!" She cried, and started to run too.

I chased her all the way down the hill, until we were in the down town of the city. We stopped right in the middle of a sidewalk.

"Stop following me!" Haruhi shouted, whipping back around to me with eyes full of anger.

I was silent. If I was going to say something, I was going to say it now.4

"YOU-you..." I began. "You should start a club."

The street was silent, except for the sound of cars zooming past us.

Haruhi's eyes lit up.

"I-I don't know where you got that from, but-but that's a AMAZINGLY AWESOME IDEA!" She screamed.

Was I supposed to say that?

"I-I need to go back to school!" Haruhi exclaimed, turning around again.

"Wait." I said. She turned back.

"What is it now?"

"U-Ummm... you should recruit the guy who sits in front of you."

She looked at me oddly.

"That guy? Why? He's boring."

I had no words. But she had to recruit Kyon, didn't she?!

I watched Haruhi run away. I sighed.

"Well, that was a very interesting move." A smooth voice called out from behind me. I whipped backwards.

A boy stood there, his sandy locks of hair blowing to the side, and a black coat was covering up his neck.

His smile was sly, almost as if he was teasing me. He looked like the guy I remembered, but there was something different about him.

"I bet you know who I am."

I was silent.

"K-Koizumi?"


	9. Coffee with the Esper?

**Hello everyone! I tried to update pretty quickly, but ****failed.**

**This story started out as a not popular story with only a few readers, but now it is my most popular story and one of the most currently read Haruhi stories! Thank you! Also, I would still love reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**Thank you!**

* * *

It was surprisingly cold for this time of year. How I had just noticed that was the odd thing.

I walked down the sidewalk, observing my surroundings. We were in a busy part of town, with restaurants and shops on both sides. Cars sped past me, my hair blowing to the side every time. I was walking beside Itsuki Koizumi.

"Once again, could you explain how you knew who I was?" I asked him, putting my hands in my pocket.

"I was given a general description of what you looked like. I heard about your situation." He replied, looking straight forwards.

"Were you looking for me?"

"No, I was just out on a walk. I happened to spot you yelling at some girl, and then realized the girl was Haruhi Suzumiya. After that, I couldn't help but approach you." Koizumi answered.

"Oh..." I muttered.

He stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little cold. This coat isn't doing much for me. Would you like to go inside?" He asked.

The place in front of us happened to be a coffee house.

"Why not?" I replied. We went in, and immediately the cold environment disappeared.

We went up to the register. I ordered an iced tea, and Koizumi ordered some kind of vanilla caramel latte. I began to dig out my wallet from my pocket, assuming I had it, but didn't. Great.

"Don't worry about it." Koizumi said, handing the cashier a card.

"Oh, no, I.." I began.

"Seriously, it's alright." He said, taking the drinks from her hand. "Shall we sit down?"

I followed him to a table in front of the window, and I took a sip of my tea.

"So, Miss Kawasami, was it?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What did Yuki Nagato tell you?"

"Huh?" I said.

"About what would happen...?"

My eyes lit up. "Oh!"

"She said something about data termination."

"Good, that makes this a lot easier for me." He sighed, pulling the hair out of his face.

"What?" I questioned. He looked up at me.

"Oh, it's nothing."

We sat there in silence, sipping our drinks, until Koizumi finally spoke again.

"I'd like to hear about what we are to you, if you don't mind."

I didn't understand, but then I made sense of what he had said in my head.

"Basically, your world is a animated cartoon to us. The proper term is anime, which you have probably heard of. It's called The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, and it's about this guy at school named Kyon. He meets Haruhi, and inspires her to create a club called the SOS Brigade. She recruits this time traveler who is at the school, Mikuru Asahina, and Yuki Nagato. 2 months or something later, you transfer in, and become a member as well. Kyon learns all of your identies, and you all have crazy awesome adventures. That all would be in the process of happening if I hadn't messed with the plot." I explained.

He looked at me.

"Oh yeah, and you change your personality drastically. You basically agree to everything Haruhi says, and you annoy the hell out of Kyon with smiling all the time."

Koizumi burst out laughing.

He laughed so hard, people started to stare at us. My eyes widened. He finished, and took a breath, wiping his eyes.

"So you're saying I pretend to be some kind of idiot?!" He laughed. "I could never pull that off!"

"You did, actually." I answered quietly.

But I was shocked. This was totally out of character for him.

So Koizumi actually had a personality?

"You're looking at me funny. Do I seem unusual to you?" He asked, leaning towards me by placing his elbow on the table.

"No, you're just acting a lot different than I remember you being." I said, calmly.

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't expect to be allowed to behave informally in front of Suzumiya."

As I observed him, I realized something. Koizumi was supposed to be the mysterious transfer student, right? How come it was not followed up by some kind of back story? That would make sense...

"However, I am very amazed with you, Miss Kawasami." He said, turning to me.

" What?"

"You might be the first one to travel between worlds."

"Don't sliders do that?" I muttered.

"Sliders dimension-travel. That's different."

We were silent again.

I stared at him more, and realized something else. Koizumi was pretty, well, cute. I didn't have a crush on him or anything, it was just an observation. He seemed like the kind of guy that should have a girlfriend or something. That would make his character much more interesting. Then again, maybe he...

"Hey, Koizumi?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He paused.

"Well, that was kind of out of the blue. But no, I don't."

"Oh." I answered. Damn, there goes some kind of secret I could've known.

I finished my tea.

"Anyway, I should get going." He said.

We both stood up, and made our way out of the coffee house. We stood on the sidewalk outside, in silence.

"This weather is so weird." I muttered. It wasn't even close to winter yet...although it felt like we were in the middle of it.

"I think the data error may be the cause of it." He said softly, looking up to see the gray clouds.

I took a deep breath, and a cloud of fog appeared in front of my face.

"You think so..." I whispered.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Kawasami. I wish I could help you with what you have to do, but it's not my place. I wish you deep luck. The fate of our world rests in your hands."

He began to walk away. Then, I remembered my mission.

"Koizumi!" I screamed.

He whipped back around, almost alarmed by my sudden call.

"I need you to come to the school tomorrow!"

"Wh-what? Why?"

"JUST COME! PLEASE!" I yelled back.

* * *

**Chapter 9 is done! Now, if anybody is interested, I did write a story about Koizumi's past, it's sort of long, (16 chapter) but worth the read! Please check it out if you are interested. It's complete, BTW.**

**Anyways, Koizumi is the most interesting character in the series, besides Nagato, so he had to have a little attention. **

**Chapter 10 will be published within 4 days! I hope...**


	10. The Preparation Process

**Hey guys, Chapter 11? is here! I finished it in my time limit, I think...**

**Wow, this story is popular. I'd like to thank everyone who has read this far! Congratulations! You deserve a prize! But you won't get one!**

**This story has 2-3 chapters left before I finish it, for the curious folks. So we're almost done! Yay? I'm honestly not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. **

**Now, I better start this chapter before I write a 200 word long authors note...please review, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

Last night, I had skipped dinner again, and gone straight to bed. I had no purpose but to fix the mess I've made.

Then, once I had woken up the next morning, I was out of the house within 20 minutes. I literally sprinted the whole way to school. Well, until I got to the top of the hill. That's when I saw him again. Kyon was walking on the sidewalk. I didn't care about the story line by now. Nothing would happen in the way it was supposed to unless I did something about this, now. I ran up to him.

"Kyon!" I called. He turned around, and his eyes widened and he coughed.

"D-dont jump on me again!" He immediately shouted.

I sighed, and crossed my arms.

"I wasn't going to do it anyway, stupid. I need you to come with me."

"Come...with you?" He questioned.

"Just for a little bit. Come on." I said. Too bad I have no breasts, or else I could use my sex appeal to get him to do whatever I want. Kyon is really vulnerable to hot girls. Too bad I don't have Mikuru right now...

"As long as I don't get jumped on, why not?" He said, chuckling a little at the end of his sentence. "Where are we going?"

"To school. I just need to take you somewhere when we get there."

"T-take me somewhere?" He said, his cheeks turning pink. I sighed again, and hit him on the head with my bag.

"Not like that."

"OW!" He cried, his hand whipping up to his head. "That hurt!"

"Whatever, tough guy. Let's go."

* * *

We had made it to school, and I already knew where we were going next. The school office. He had to have listened to what I said, right?

Sure enough, Koizumi was standing by the door, his arms crossed and one foot against the wall. He was in a North High Uniform. He looked up when we came around the corner.

"Ah! Miss Kawasami." He said, coming up to us.

"Who is this guy?" Kyon asked.

"Koizumi, this is John Smith. John, this is Koizumi." I began to walk down the hall. I couldn't help it, alright?

"Nice to meet you...John...Smith." Koizumi said slowly.

"That's not actually my name!" Kyon yelled.

We walked down the hall, until I found a classroom. Class had not started yet, so students were just roaming around. Including a girl sitting near the far front right, and looking out the window. Otherwise known as, completely spacing out.

I walked straight in there, grabbed her and pulled her out. Mikuru had already realized who I was. As soon as she saw my face, she freaked out. What did I do?

Oh...yeah. I remember now.

Both boys watched as she pressed herself against the wall.

"Please don't!" She screamed. Koizumi watched in curiosity, and Kyon watched with pink cheeks as I laughed.

"I won't do anything to you, Mikuru. Let's put all that behind us." I replied.

"H-Huh?!" She squealed, pressing herself even more against the wall, causing Kyon's cheeks to turn red instead of pink. What an idiot.

"Please? I promise." I said. She took a deep breath, and paused. Then she slowly backed away from the wall, but not getting too far from it at the same time. Koizumi smiled.

"So this is Mikuru Asahina? I am Itsuki Koizumi." Kyon stepped in front of him.

"I'm Kyon!" He said, a little too happily. Mikuru looked at the two of them with big curious eyes, then responded.

"M-Mikuru Asahina." She squeaked. Now, we had a little while til it was time. Ten minutes or so. We walked back down the stairs, and me and Mikuru sat in chairs, but the two guys stood up.

"Miss Kawasami?" Koizumi asked, walking over to me, and kneeling down a little.

"Yeah?" I replied, staring intensely at the clock.

"Would you like to hear about something interesting?"

"Sure." I said, looking at him.

"Have you ever wondered why people do not observe as much as they could nowadays?"

"No, not especially." I answered.

"Well, for example. the stairs we just came down. You probably went up and down those stairs at least 10 times in the past 2 days, right?"

"Y-Yes." I responded. I could see where this was headed.

"How many stairs are there actually?"

"Umm..." I murmered, then looked back at him. " I honestly have no idea. Why would I know?"

"If you observed things more, then you would know." He replied, throwing himself into the couch chair next to me. "I've only used those stairs twice, and I know there are 23 steps."

"You do have a point..." I whispered. He smiled next to me. Kyon was trying to get to talk to Mikuru, and it looked like she was responding well. He must be celebrating in his head. Then, my gaze whipped back to the clock. It was time for the plan to take action.

"So where are we going?" Mikuru asked, as we walked down the hallways.

"The literature clubroom." I replied smoothly.

"Wh-why?" Mikuru squealed.

"It's alright, Miss Asahina. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to you!" Kyon encouraged her.

"O-okay." Mikuru said back. God, do those two think I'm some kind of bully? At least I know Koizumi trusts me. We finally made it to the room. I just needed Yuki.

I opened the door.

"This is our new club room!" Haruhi was exclaiming to 4 other students.

Oh crap.

This was bad. Really bad. 3 random students sat at the table, looking annoyed, while Yuki sat in the corner.

Haruhi stopped and her gaze came to us.

"Who are you people, and why are you crashing my club?!" She shouted.

"It's me, Mine Kawasami!" I cried.

"Oh, you're the girl who gave me the idea! Well, what do you want?" She exclaimed.

"I-I found you 3 members." I said.

"Huh?!" Mikuru squealed.

"We never agreed to be a part of a club!" Kyon demanded. Koizumi was silent. I think he understood. I needed to start making everything be how it is supposed to be. And if that means forming the SOS Brigade for Haruhi, I will.

"I don't need them, I already have 3 members!" She declared, pointing out the 3 people sitting at the table. They all looked pretty normal, which was kind of odd. Haruhi wanted mysterious and unique people, right?

"Actually, you just pulled us out of the hallway." Guy #1 said.

"Yeah, and anyway, I cant' be in this club. I already am involved in other clubs..." Girl #2 said.

"I don't want to be apart of some stupid ghost hunter club." Guy #3 snorted.

"Hmmmph!" Haruhi growled. "It's NOT a ghost hunting club!"

"Then what is it?" Guy #1 asked. Haruhi was silent.

"I'm leaving." Girl #2 said. Guy #1 and Guy #3 followed her out the door, and slammed it. Haruhi watched.

"DAMMIT!" She screamed, kicking the wall.

Koizumi gasped.

I whipped around to him.

"What's wrong?!"

"Closed...space." He whispered.

That's just great.

That's when my surroundings became static.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. I was surrounded by nothing but static. Then it disappeared, and I was alone in a hallway at school.

Huh?!

I ran down the hall, towards the end, where there would be the stairs leading up to the literature club room.

Apparently that was no longer the case.

Instead of the stairways, there was a single door at the end of the hall. I had no choice but bolt inside.

Mikuru and Koizumi stood at the corner of the room, engaged in a conversation.

"Guys!" I cried, running up to them.

"Oh, Miss Kawasami." Koizumi smiled at me.

"It's good that you came!" Mikuru said.

"What just happened to us?" I asked. I heard no response. I looked up to see shadows over both of their eyes.

"What's wrong...?" I asked, stepping back.

It happened so fast.

Mikuru pulled out a pocketknife, and threw it at me. I jumped out of the way.

"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed. Then I jumped forwards, almost being hit by Koizumi trying to strike me with another one in the back. I sprinted out of the room, as fast as I could.

What was going on!? Why were Mikuru and Koizumi trying to kill me? I looked back, but did not see them any more. I slowly cracked open the door again.

They were gone, but replaced by someone else. Kyon.

I slowly entered.

He smiled at me.

"I'm glad you came."

"Are you going to try and kill me too?!" I questioned.

"No...I just wanted to tell you something."

"Okay, I trust you..." I muttered, moving towards him.

"Mine, I love you."

...

"HUH?!" I cried, blushing.

He smiled and looked to the side.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I cried.

"I've always felt this way. Ever since we met. So will you please..." He whispered into my ear. "Be my slave?"

I pushed him away.

"Why are you acting like this all of the sudden?!" I demanded.

He grabbed me.

"Let go!" I yelled. Then he pulled me closer, and looked straight into my eyes.

"Mine..." He whispered.

"GET OFF!" I screamed. "I don't love you at all!"

Then I fell onto the floor.

Kyon was gone.

I kicked open the door, and stepped out into the hallway. I turned back again, but the door was gone. The stairs were back.

I raced up them, and opened the literature club room's door.

Nagato was in her usual spot.

"Yuki!" I yelled. She looked up at me.

"What is going on!? Please tell me you haven't gone crazy like everyone else."

"I am fine." She said. I sighed in relief.

"The process of data termination has started." She explained.

"Wha-what?! You're kidding!" I cried.

"It is preparing to activate. These are the side effects the process has on the world before it begins. Everything you have seen so far except me has been an illusion."

Thank goodness...so Koizumi and Mikuru weren't actually trying to kill me and Kyon didn't love me.

"Can I stop it?"

"No."

My eyes widened.

"So...it's over?"

"No. There is one solution. I have the power to hold off the preparation process for a small amount of time."

"So you can give me more time?!"

"In a way, yes. I can hold it off for 15 minutes at the most." My hope shrank.

"Only...15 minutes?"

"Yes."

Could I start to fix everything in 15 minutes?

"But once the time is up, the preparation process will not happen. Data termination will occur immediately."

"Do it." I said.

I couldn't not try.

"Understood. Activating program...in 3, 2, 1...complete. Restoring."

"Time has been started."

Everything went black.


	11. I Never Said Thank You

**Hey guys! It's time for another chapter!**

**I was pretty lazy over the past couple of days, so I didn't update anything. Sorry. **

**But now here I am! About the last chapter, there were some mixed feelings about it. Not all of it, just Kyon's little love confession. **

**One person asked me what drug I was on when I wrote that part. No joke. **

**Okay first of all, you should know that one of the main genres of this story is HUMOR. That was HUMOR. For those of you that didn't think it was funny or "didn't get the joke" , sorry? I was surprised by how many people were creeped out by it. Once again...sorry?**

**Anyways, just to let you know, this is the second to last chapter. **

**NO WAY, RIGHT?!**

**I want to thank all my wonderful readers for sticking with me through this whole story. Good for you. If you gave up on chapter 4...I have no thanks for you! Just kidding, anyone who read my story, thanks!**

**Are you ready? Sorry if this chapter is kind of odd to you, it's gotta happen this way, got it?**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! PM me for ideas or suggestions about the story, and/or new suggestions for stories.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open. What the hell?

I was standing where I was before, in the clubroom, with Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Koizumi, and Kyon. Everyone was in the same position, and it was almost like no time had gone by at all.

My head whipped back to Kyon, to make sure he wasn't giving me pervy looks, and then turned back to Haruhi.

She had to accept these people as her club members. Or else she'd never get to start her club.

"Haruhi, why not? Come on, don't you see the possibilities? This one is a total moe bucket!" I cried, pulling Mikuru up. Haruhi's eyes scanned Mikuru's body.

"Why would I want someone like her in my club?!" She snapped. My eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean?!" I stuttered. Haruhi was looking for someone exactly like that before. What had changed her mind? Did she think differently because she met Kyon or something?

"Argh, I don't get it!" I shouted, clenching my fists. "What do you want then?!"

"I want THOSE club members! I chose them, so they must be special!" She yelled back, her face full of anger.

"Miss Kawasami..." Koizumi murmered.

"Hang on!" I cried, glancing back at him.

This didn't make any sense. Haruhi thought she was special when she was little, but she changed her mind when she was older. And plus, she stated once that there was no way the people she randomly chose for her brigade could be that special in the anime. Why was she thinking the exact opposite now? Was this some side effect of the data termination being held off?

"THESE PEOPLE ARE DESTINED TO BE YOUR CLUB MEMBERS!" I screamed, whipping my finger towards the three behind me.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DESTINY!" Haruhi screamed back. She was furious with me for arguing with her, is what I think was happening. And what the hell did she mean by that?!

I crossed my arms. Now I was pissed.

"Well, what do you know?!" I snapped back, ignoring the glares Koizumi kept giving me.

"I know that I'm not going to accept a bunch of boring looking people into my club because someone's demanding me to!" She said, crossing her arms as well.

We stood, there, staring at each other. For the first time in my life, I wanted to slap Haruhi Suzumiya. Badly.

"There's no way these people are "destined" to be my club members." Haruhi remarked, observing the group. " I wouldn't choose them, ever."

Okay, there was something wrong with Haruhi. What was going on now?!

How can I convince Haruhi to do the right thing? And I literally mean the right thing...

"Besides, it's not like you have any experience with clubs. You don't understand." Haruhi answered, looking to the side. My eyebrows narrowed.

I whipped back to her.

" FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAVE MY OWN CLUB!" I flamed, stepping forwards.

"Oh yeah?!" Haruhi yelled back. " And you have best friends in your club?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, so I know!"

"I doubt it. You were probably never in a real friendship with them."

"W-what the hell do you mean by that?!" I cried.

"You probably just used them as club members, not what you're really supposed to do. You need to be with people that you can become best friends with!" She snapped back.

"Were those people worth being best friends with?" I questioned.

Haruhi was silent, staring at the floor.

Then she looked back up at me.

"Maybe not, but what about you and your club?! Are you being a real friend to them?!" She said, looking determined.

Where'd this come from? Nothing felt right, almost as if Haruhi was completely against me. As far as I knew, she didn't care about any of this true friends crap.

But...about her question. I found myself thinking about my answer. It had to be honest.

I hadn't known Suki, Jun, Kiyoko or Hideki before I started the club. I never had any friends before that. I was pretty much an asshole to anyone that would talk to me when I was younger. I simply didn't care. I don't remember much about the rest though, it's all been replaced with memories of animes, more important stuff.

When I turned 13, that's when I started to watch anime. It started out being light stuff, then I got into the real world and adventure of anime. I had watched hundreds, and Haruhi was among them. That one stood out a lot.

One day, I became fed up. With...with no one else liking anime except me, even though we were in Japan...I think that's why.

I got my club approved, and hung up some posters.

The four of them showed up to the first meeting. They all claimed to like anime, but I had to test them first on everything they had said they had watched. I had watched all of it. They were amazed at my knowledge of the shows. Once they had all proven themselves, we slowly got to know each other before long.

Suki was also an artist, and she was part of many art squads and clubs as well.

Jun liked books. And video games. He was part of some kind of tech club.

Kiyoko was a singer, which surprised me, and she was part of the honors choir.

Hideki...well, I kind of took a liking to him. It was sort of like one of those immature middle school crushes. Nothing big. He was a singer as well, but also did journalism in some writing club thing.

All of them had other interests besides watching anime and reading manga.

My life was anime.

That always had made me feel...different from my fellow members. Almost as if I was the only otaku, and they just "liked" anime.

That made me confused sometimes.

I didn't know what I wanted. Did I want to be the one who knew the most? Watched the most? Read the most?

Or...for once, did I want someone to know the same stuff as I did?

My four members...they were just there. I always called them my friends, and they did the same. Me and Suki even called each other best friends.

But...I never felt true friendship between us. And I don't think it was because there was none. I think it was because I was too damn ignorant to realize these four people were reaching out to me. Even though they were my club members, I was never especially kind or grateful towards them. And this whole time, when they could have been friends with someone a lot nicer, they chose Mine Kawasami. She never said thank you.

She never said, thank you for being my friend. Not once. Every single day, they did her a huge favor by coming to the club room, hell, even speaking to her was a big favor.

Did...did she feel bad about that?

To be honest, even though I said my main interest was anime and manga, why the hell did I, it wasn't.

I loved it, but there were other things I wanted to do. Trying out for the track or volleyball team would've been fun. But Mine Kawasami didn't do that, she only cared about anime. She hated the very idea of sports.

Why...did I say that?

I turned back to look at Mikuru, Kyon and Koizumi. Slowly, my head replaced their figures with Suki, Jun, and Hideki, all staring at me. I felt guilty.

Why...why was I thinking about all of this crap now?! I...I have to save the world.

Yuki was replaced by Kiyoko, who dropped the book and stared at me.

And Haruhi...was replaced by...myself.

I stared at her. She stared back.

Every single day they had been living their lives to the fullest.

I got depressed because I couldn't be an otaku for a week. That's incredibly low. Suki even bothered to take me to the mall, where I just complained about it.

I disgusted myself.

"Well?!" Haruhi cried, my friends fading away and being replaced by the real people.

"N-No. I wasn't being a good friend. I was a b***h the whole time to my club members, dammit. And I didn't feel bad about it until now. But the thing is, Haruhi...I...you can be a real friend to them. I know that. I've seen what will happen! A club like no other will be formed! You'll find countless adventures and mysteries whenever you least expect it, and although you won't know about a lot of what happens, you will be one of the luckiest people on the planet. Not to mention special. And as long as you keep believing in the fact that you can have the world'd greatest club if you want to! And you can be a real friend to every single one of your club members. It's all up to you! But I know you'll make the right decision. And from now on..." I declared, but pausing at the end.

"I'll make the right decisions too."

That's when the static appeared again. Everyone gasped.

"What's going on?!" Haruhi cried.

"Ahhhh!" Mikuru squealed.

Nagato was silent.

"What the hell?!" Kyon cried.

Koizumi ran up to me.

"M-Miss Kawasami, do you know..."

"I..I..." I began to say.

I looked over at the clock. 15 minutes had gone by.

I looked back at Koizumi's alarmed face.

But seconds after, everything went black.

Again.


	12. Thank You

**(I'll put a longer AN at the end of the chapter)**

**Yes! The last chapter! I finished!**

**The full AN will be at the end of the chapter, but a few thing I wanted you to know:**

**1. There will be a reference to an anime in here, see if you can understand it!**

**2. I hope everyone is satisfied with the ending!**

* * *

I was lying on a cold, hard surface, on my side. My eyes were watering, mouth open slightly, and eyes wide.

My vision cleared up. And I realized I was staring at my hardwood floor.

No...

I slowly pulled myself up to a sitting position, and wiped my eyes.

I was in my room, on the floor. My photo album was still lying on my bed, turned to the same page. I was wearing the same clothes as I had been. Everything was neat from my mother cleaning it the past night. The door was closed. The time was 6:37.

So...it was all a dream?

I stood up, standing there, my fists clenched.

So...

No, it couldn't be...it was all so real. Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Koizumi, Kyon...I saw them all!

My eyes began to water again. No, please. It was real! I know it was, dammit!

I stumbled over to my photo book, picking it up with tears running down my cheeks and lip quivering.

What kind of cruel, sick joke was this? I loved their world, and for a while, I thought I was really apart of it. Even if I was going to cause everyone to be destroyed.

Or...was it real, but the world was destroyed and I ended up getting sent back?!

No, that couldn't be true. I would've died too. Yuki Nagato said so herself.

I hugged the book to my chest, a sad smile appearing on my face.

I didn't understand. I'll think about it after I do something important.

With shaky hands, I picked up my cell phone, and sat on my bed.

**Menu-Contacts-Suki-Call-Yes or No**

I have to.

I hit the yes with my thumb, and slowly brought the phone to my ear, taking a deep breath.

After a few rings, my silence was stopped by a voice.

"Hello? Mine?" Suki asked.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered, holding the phone as hard as I could, so my shaky hands wouldn't drop it.

"Huh?" Suki said.

"I-" I started, then the tears started to come again.

"Suki, I am so sorry. You were always there for me as a best friend, and I never did the same. I wasn't even nice to you and the other club members. And the worst thing was that I didn't realize it til now. I want to be your real best friend from now on, and-" I choked. "I want to be a real club leader too!"

There was silence on the other end.

"Mine, it's okay." Suki answered.

"Huh?" I cried.

"Even though sometimes I felt like you were mad at me for no reason, I don't care. I always have thought of you as my best friend, and that will never change. You make me laugh, and smile too, and that's all that I needed. You don't need to apologize for anything."

I was silent. How could she forgive me so easily?

"I-I..." I began to speak, but then realized there was one more thing I had to say. "T-Thank you."

There was silence again.

I think Suki knew what I meant. I didn't really mean for forgiving me, but more for everything. I never said thank you for being my friend. And that was horrible. How could I be so blind?

"Hey, Mine?" Suki whispered.

"Yes?" I answered back, smiling.

"M-Me and Kiyoko and the guys were going to hang out tonight. I was going to call you and ask you if you wanted to tag along, so...?"

"I'd love to." I smiled. "But Suki, can I set one rule?"

"Yes."

"Let's be non-otakus for tonight, alright?"

"Good idea." She laughed. "See ya in ten."

I heard a click.

Then I fell onto my bed, facefirst, sobbing happily.

"Thank you, Suki..." I whispered into my covers.

Then my photo album fell to the ground, flipping to a random page. I stood up, and picked it up. But then I realized I had never seen this picture before.

And as I realized what it was, I covered my mouth with my hands in shock, dropping the book. I fell to my knees, staring it down.

Haruhi was smiling brightly, with her arms around two girls. She had her hair long still, and one of the girls was Mikuru, who for the first time was looking happy.

And the other girl was me.

I was laughing and my head was tilted to the side slightly.

I never took this picture. As far as I knew, it never happened.

Yuki stood next to me, and my arm was around her, but she just stared at the camera.

And just beyond us, you could see Koizumi and Kyon, Koizumi with a smile, but his eyes open, so he looked like the guy I had met, not the Koizumi I remembered from the anime, leaning against a wall, and Kyon standing next to him, and hint of a smile on his bored face.

I frantically flipped another page, and gasped again. There was one more picture. This one was of me and Mikuru. I had taken this one, the one with Mikuru doing the beam. I had my arm around her, flashing a big happy smile, while Mikuru, terrified, winked at the camera.

"Why?" I whispered as I cried.

Why did I have these pictures? Why were they in my album?

Was this a signal...a way of telling me it was all real?

My confused frown turned into a sad smile as I looked up.

Who did it? Who sent me to my dream world?

Did I do it? Did I send myself there? With my little wish?

Did God send me there? So I could learn a lesson about how I treated my friends?

Or...

Was it you, Haruhi? Were you the one that brought me to you?

I have no idea how, but I have a feeling it was you.

"Mine, your friends are here! They want to know if you want to have fun with them?" My mother called from up the stairs.

I smiled, and slipped on some real clothes.

"She says to bring your swimsuit!" My mother called again.

Hmm...this should be interesting. I grabbed one of my two-pieces from my drawers, and picked up my shoes.

Hell, I have no idea what I would've done if I had stayed in the Haruhi world longer.

I would've killed Ryoko Asakura myself. I would have taught the brigade the Hare Hare Yukai dance. I would've met Kyon's sister, Tsuruya, Mr. Arakawa, and Ms. Mori all for myself.

But I didn't. And that was okay.

Because it was terrible that I didn't feel satisfied with my own life, when I have my own SOS Brigade. Yep, that's right.

And no matter what, I'd be the best Haruhi I could be.

As I got ready to leave, I stared at my photo book. I had learned something about everybody.

Haruhi- You were ten times more awesome in real life then the anime.

Mikuru- You're not secretly a nasty b**ch, no matter what anyone on the internet says.

Yuki- You will get real emotions someday. I know it.

Koizumi- You're actually a real guy with a real personality. I hope we find that out in the anime.

Kyon- You're as boring as you seem.

My stuff was ready. I picked it all up, and opened the door.

I was going to have fun tonight with my friends.

I looked back at my photo book, and smiled. Then I ran out of the room.

Thank you, Haruhi.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, that's the official ending. But then I realized I couldn't end it there! I had to include some of Mine's adventure with her friends.**

**Sorry, I don't know the driving laws in Japan. So I'll just go by what I know in America. Same with the slang, I apologize for the mistake of putting American slang in a Japanese setting.**

**So here ya go.**

* * *

Suki stood at the door, smiling. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Hey!" I called, waving. She waved back.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded. We stood there.

I ran up to her, and hugged her. Suki was caught off guard, but laughed and hugged me back.

We approached the car, where I hopped in the back with Suki.

"Hi!" Kiyoko chirped. I smiled at her.

"What's up? Jun asked from the driver's seat.

"Nothing, just ready to hang out!" I giggled.

Then I noticed that the passenger seat was empty.

"Where's Hideki?" I asked, nervous.

"He's next." Jun replied, backing away from my house, and beginning to drive.

"So you got your license?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Huh?!"

"Just kidding, yeah. My birthday was last month, in case you forgot."

"Hey, I have an idea." Suki suggested.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When Hideki gets in the car, let's all say this in very monotonous voices- Welcome home, Hideki."

Jun looked confused, and it took me and Kiyoko a minute to understand. Then I was surprised.

"You watched it? I thought you said it wasn't your thing."

"I so lied. That was the best!" She cried, throwing her hands into the hair, and hitting her palm against the roof.

Suki's hand flew back to her lap.

"Ow!" She squeaked. I laughed. We pulled in front of Hideki's house, where he was waiting on the sidewalk.

He looked really handsome today.

He opened the door, and as soon as he did, Suki, Kiyoko and I all said it.

"Wel-come home Hi-de-ki." We all chorused. Then we burst into laughter as he cautiously took his seat, watching us in confusion at the same time.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, setting his bag down.

"Nothing." We all answered, at the same time, bursting into laughter again.

He sighed, and we began to drive. Next thing we knew, we were at Suki's house.

"What are you doing, we already have Suki." I said, looking over at her.

"We're going swimming in my pool!" Suki giggled.

Oh, so that's why we brought our swimsuits.

Everyone went in and got changed, then met out in Suki's gigantic yard.

Kiyoko's swimsuit was absolutely adorable. It was a bikini with light purple and white polka dots.

Suki was wearing a blue and green striped one piece that was also very cute, and fit her figure well.

And me, wearing my two piece. Ha, I didn't need the kind with a built in bra, which wasn't as good of a thing as I wish it would be.

Kiyoko and Suki sat at the side, and slowly hopped in. Me and the guys took it to the extreme.

The pool was below ground, so we decided to jump.

Jun ran and did a backflip, landing in the water with his legs still touching himself.

Hideki did a cannonball, which was totally hot. Just saying.

And I did a awesome cannonball flip combo. Yeah, I so did.

After that, we got some water guns from a bin in the corner. I took a deep breath, and went underwater, filling my gun with water, then jumping back up, right in time to squirt Hideki in the back of his neck. He whipped around, and his golden eyes met mine. He grinned.

"Oh, is this a challenge? I gladly accept." He smiled.

"Only if you can handle it." I smiled back, my eyebrows narrowing.

A full out water war that I don't need to go into detail about happened. Then, after everyone dryed off, it was already dark out. But we weren't done.

Our car sped down the highway.

"So where are we going?" Suki asked the two men in front, who were conversing without us.

"Tokyo." Jun replied. My eyes widened.

"Tokyo? No way, that would be awesome, but we don't have any money..."

Hideki turned back to me.

"I have a ton on me, and plus, we live close to it, why not take a little night trip?" He smiled.

"Yay!" Kiyoko squealed. The three of us freaked out and began to chat about what we could do. This would be so awesome.

As we sped down the highway, I smiled, looking at all the flashing lights pass by.

This was the real Mine Kawasami. She still loved anime, but had other interests too.

Later that night, a lot of stuff would happen.

We'd go to an arcade and have the time of our lifes.

We'd get ice cream, where also Hideki would kiss me for the first time.

And after that, we'd get caught by the police for speeding, but were let off for some reason.

And a lot more would happen.

We'd do a lot of stuff.

And I'd have fun.

Because Mine Kawasami likes to have fun.

And I know that no matter what, I'll never wish to be somewhere else other than my life, where I have the most amazing, fun, friends ever.

And that will never change.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Whoa...I FINISHED THE STORY!**

***freaks out***

**So, I have a lot I want to say, but first off...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! To anyone that has read my story this far, reviewed, followed, or favorited, thank you so much! You guys are the ones that motivated me to do so well! I am pleased with the story I have made! I think it turned out well. **

**A few questions and comments I got frequently-**

**1- The chapters are/can be too short. **

**Sorry, I usually make a plan for what will happen in a chapter, and whenever the plan is over, I stop and end with a cliffhanger. Some chapters are shorter than others. Sorry. **

**2. Is the girl on the cover Mine? And is that her room?**

**Yes, that is Mine. She's adorable, isn't she? And no, I don't consider that to be her room. That's more like her closet.**

**3. How old are you in real life?**

**If I told you that, I have a feeling it would change the way you see my writing. If I told you I was 10 years old, that would make you feel different than if I said I was 21 years old, right?**

**Okay, and anyways...**

**Please write a review for the last chapter! What did you think of the story overall?**

**I hope this is a story you will all remember. Hopefully it will be one you recommend to friends as well!**

**Please favorite the story as well, and follow even though the story is over, (think of it as a second favorite) and once again, REVIEW!**

**If you like my work, I will be writing more Haruhi stories. I have a new one that will be coming out by the end of next week, so be ready! If you are looking for a slightly longer but good story, I recommend my other completed Haruhi story, which is Koizumi-centered. It took me a lot of time to write it, so I'd love if more people would take the time to read it! I promise it's worth it! **

**If you have watched Fairy Tail, I have also written fanfics for that series as well!**

**Thank you again, and goodbye for now!**

**-Julianna**


End file.
